Illusion
by sakura and poems
Summary: many things happened to sakura and syaoran. they even didn't know for what they were doing or what had happened. what's actually going on?
1. Confused

**Illusion**

Nah. Here we are. In another story. Yea, has been around a month, ey? =)

Dunno what to write. The title of "**Illusion**" was just thought, but I dunno what to write as the contents of it. Sigh.

Well, probably I know why. Kinda having prob lol. What prob? Secret :p

Something, just something. Which is probably, would be the main of this story or something? XP

I'm trying to be calm just now. Sigh. Yea. I'm trying to. Well, I dislike her for now, but still, I love her. Sigh..

….how many times did I sighing? =w=a

Well, just begin the story lol. Dunno what to write but let's just let it be. =)

* * *

Author's notes:

Sweet honey, dunno what to say, duh, haha. Well, but no matter what d. I love you =)

Sweetie dearest tiger, I'm missing you sooooo much! DX dun forget for your HONEY MOON with your husband lol :p

Sky, pardon not to post any of your ads again.. well, you know, intern prob la. I'd told you the prob, didn't I? Sigh. Dun tell anyone ab it. It's only you who knows ab the prob I had just now.. af forever. =)

Yuuki Kanagi, =.= dunno what to say lol. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DX you always ignoring me d~~~~~~~ T_T ' ' ' ' ' ' ' but well, the same of you. Af forefer =)

* * *

Disclaimer : the characters on here ain't owned by me. They are owned by CLAMP =)

* * *

**IiIiIiI Sakura's POV IiIiIiI**

_There's something that I dun understand. Feelings. I dun understand what it is. Something that I'd never met. I'm just flat. I dunno. When people are smiling, they said that they're happy. What is happy?_

_When people are crying in that 'happy' feel, they said that they're too happy until they couldn't hold their tears anymore because they finally got the 'happiness'._

_When people are like a monster and do or say rude things, they said they are angry. What is angry until they became like that?_

_And when people are crying deeply, they said that they're hurt and sad. I know hurt. Hurt is something that we feel when we got a scratch. But what is sad? I saw no scratches when they were crying. Then what was hurt them until they cried like that? What is sad so that made people would cry a lot?_

_Feelings.. something that I would never know, probably. Haha._

_And the only feeling I feel is one: confuse._

**IiIiIiI Normal POV IiIiIiI**

"sakura chaaaaan!" her friend, well, if you call it 'friend', called her and sat on her desk quickly with big smile. That girl is beautiful with her long black hair. Her skin is white as how her heart is look like. Wearing the short skirt of the school's uniform, she made her sit nicely.

"ah, daijouji san.." sakura tried to take a good position of her arms on her desk after thought about these things to make her 'friend' could sit there. "wassup?"

"I've done my tasks.. I'm soooooooo HAPPY! Hehe.." said tomoyo as she put her hand on sakura's head and shake her hair. Sakura just stayed quiet. With no smile, no laugh, no tears, no emotions. She's flat.

"ah, I see," that's the only thing she would say for sure. Tomoyo just stared at her sadly. _Sakura chan.. please wake up.._

Sakura then took her pen. She wrote something on her desk. Tomoyo saw what she wrote.

'_happy' 'happy' 'happy' 'happy'_

4 words of happy were written there by her and she kept quiet again. Tomoyo studied her lovely friend carefully. Came into her eyes, her mind, then her heart.

Sakura's so smart, even the smartest student in her school. She's famous in the word of 'brilliant'. Too pity, she couldn't feel anything. She lost of senses. She lost of feelings. Something made her like that, for sure. It just, tomoyo didn't know why she became like that.

Smart. Brilliant. With no feelings..

All people had known about that. They tried to help her out for even a sense. But no one could help her. No one could.. even Tomoyo herself.

"sakura chan.. do you understand what happy is?" asked tomoyo softly as she took a chair and sat beside of her. Sakura shocked her head slowly.

"what is it then?"

"It is something when we smile," answered her straightly with no high or slow volume of her voice. Just, flat. Flat. Tomoyo tried to study her again. _she knows.. but she doesn't know what the contains of it.. correct? _Predicted Tomoyo.

"yes.. that's happiness. But not only smile, sakura chan.."

Sakura then turned her head to watch over her 'friend' confusedly. "not only smile?" asked her with wanna-know-what-it-is eyes.

"yea. Well, you're right that people would smile for sure when they're happy. But sakura chan, smile isn't the symbol of 'happiness',"

"you mean?" curiously, she took her book and her pen and ready to write. Tomoyo who saw it just sighed and smiled a bit for her beloved friend.

"a smile can be the sign of their happiness. But a smile can be something that covers their real feelings; whether they are angry, sad, or anything. In other words, for only an act or lie," tomoyo tried to explain it patiently to her. Sakura back again to her thoughts. _Even a smile can be that hard to be known and understandable.._

Sakura then wrote the explanation which was given by tomoyo to her. Tomoyo saw the book. That's the only one different book which sakura had. The cover of it is dark green, and the back cover is dark blue. Tomoyo studied that book.

"sakura chan, why did you cover that book weirdly?" asked tomoyo confusedly.

"ah, this book. Dark green and dark blue. People said that green is natural and fresh things, while blue is dare, fair, and strong. But dark, because I'm not sure that I can be," answered her slowly as she opened the book. Tomoyo just nodded and she was so surprised because when she saw the contain of book, she saw many writes.

"um, may I see that book?" asked tomoyo with a nod from sakura. Tomoyo then took the book. The first page, she read 'sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad'. Tomoyo then saw the bottom of the writes, and new words: 'tears tears tears tears'. Then she opened another page jumpily. And she saw many writes with the same words too, like 'happy smile happy smile happy smile'.

"sakura chan, what book is this?" asked tomoyo as she gave back the book to sakura. Sakura then wrote the explanation of 'smile' as she gave tomoyo the answer.

"a book of my confusing thoughs, Daidouji san."

When tomoyo was about to ask more, the bell rang and the teacher was coming in. tomoyo stood up and took the chair back to its place.

"you will understand someday, sakura chan.." said her as she patted her head softly. Sakura just nodded and putted that book into her bag.

The teacher started the class.

"ohayou, minna san,"

"OHAYOOOOOUUUU, SENSEEEEIII!" said them happily. "sensei, how are you today?" asked one of the students. Sakura just watched over the window.

"I'm fine. Thanks for waiting me in a month, kids. I'm glad because you wanted to visit me yesterday," said the teacher kindly. Then before that, the teacher saw onto the door class. He smiled. The students then confused, and it's broken by the teacher's words.

"alright, minna san. We just got a new student!"

They yelled happily for that. Yea, the new student would be welcomed by all of them kindly and nicely, except by sakura. Just like when tomoyo was becoming a new student a year ago. Sakura only said 'hi' and no other words when tomoyo asked her to talk.

"saa. Come in, Li kun," invited the teacher to the student outside who was the new student. The students in the class feel curious, not included with sakura.

The new student came into the class. A boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes was seen by all of them. The girls felt interested on him by how handsome he was, and the boys were whoa-ing seeing he stood front of the class for a short introduction as a new student.

"Watakushi wa Li Syaoran desu. Watakushi wa Hong Kong kita kara deshita. Yoroshiku o negai shimasu," the boy named Li Syaoran bowed his head to all of them as a greeting.

"nah, you can sit behind Kinomoto san. There it is, Li kun," said the teacher kindly as he pointed to the desk which was meant to him. He walked there respectably and he saw the person which was told by his new teacher in his new school and class. He studied her face. _Empty._ Mumbled him.

He sat there and pay attention to the teacher when the teacher taught all of them. But sometimes he watched over her back. He saw her was writing something, even when the teacher didn't give any order to write for what he taught to his students. Then he saw that sometimes she just watched out of the window as she seemed like mumbling things. But he didn't think about it too much. Perhaps it's just my bad for watching over new people, Syaoran thought.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

sakura was about to wrote for what she wanted to think when Tomoyo came to her desk.

"Sakura chaaan, want some snacks?" asked Tomoyo as she putted some snacks on her desk. Sakura took one. As usual, pocky pocky.

"thanks." Said her slowly and she just ate them quietly.

"Li kun mo, hoshii n desu ka?" asked Tomoyo to the new student behind Sakura's desk.

"Ah, no need to. Arigatou," then syaoran tried to introducing himself to her, "Li Syaoran desu. Yoshoshiku,"

Tomoyo took it nicely and shake hands with him, unless with Sakura. Sakura, as usual, only said a word for him;

"Hi."

Tomoyo then explained all of what sakura thought. Syaoran just nodded and said 'I see'. Then tomoyo begged him to 'wake sakura up'.

"I'm not sure, but-.."

"please.. I beg you to," pleased tomoyo. "she's in emptiness somehow which-I-didn't-know-how. Please, perhaps you can help her out of this?"

"I'm gonna try my best. Kore kara mo yoroshiku naa,"

Sakura was seeing her bottle when syaoran sat front of her desk.

"Ohayou,"

Sakura then saw him there. In flatness, she answered. "ohayou gozaimasu,"

Syaoran then smiled to her. She studied that smile. _How to make the difference that if smile is a sign of happiness or just a lie or just for covering what that person really feels?_

_Confused._ Syaoran thought.

"Kinomoto san confuses?" asked him softly. And just like what usual she did, she nodded confusedly. Syaoran smiled again. tomoyo sat beside of her.

"What are you thinking about, Kinomoto san?"

"Smile.." answered her flatly. Syaoran smiled again. sakura really didn't understand why he just smiling to her and kept smiling to her.

"Why are you smiling, Li kun?" asked her finally.

"I smile because I'm seeing you, Kinomoto san,"

"Seeing a person can make us smile?"

"yes, Kinomoto san. It can make it."

"How?"

"If we see that person happy or make a funny thing, Kinomoto san,"

Sakura looked at him more confusedly. "But I didn't say that I'm happy or anything?" and Syaoran laughed a bit for it.

"Why?" sakura looked more and more confusedly. Syaoran tried to take his control and again, he smiled.

"you really are funny, Kinomoto san,"

Suddenly she felt something strange. Her heart beat like hit by something so that made her felt something that exploded inside and made her eyes like, well, people called it as 'surprised of something'. _So, this is what called as surprised.._

"I am funny?" asked her confusedly.

"you really are, Kinomoto san," he smiled again. tomoyo who saw her surprised only smiled. _One step.. had done.. yokatta desu wa.._

"What is funny?"

"Funny is when something makes us laugh and happy, Kinomoto san,"

"So it has a relation with happy too?"

"you got it,"

Sakura then being quiet. She thought. _I'm funny? I can make him happy? Why am I funny? Hoee, I dun understand.._

"um, why am I funny, Li kun?" asked her again.

"because you are funny.." said him as he laughed again a bit and smiled to her.

"because I am funny?"

"yea, you got me, Kinomoto san.."

Sakura then nodded. Then again, she took her book and wrote it. Syaoran saw if it had been written by her, filling the book by the explanation. He smiled and took the book suddenly. Again, she felt something named 'surprised'.

"m-my b-.." sakura was about to say it out, but Syaoran covered her mouth and it made her even more 'surprised'.

"you dun need this from now on, Kinomoto san," explained him as he putted it onto her desk.

"why? If I dun have any note of it, I would hardly understand.." she looked at him confusedly again, and it, again, made him laughed.

"nah, you no need to be worry like that. You can learn all of them without any notes,"

"then how?"

Syaoran smiled, then took her hand and pinch her cheek. "your heart, Kinomoto san,"

"heart?"

"feel your heart. When it's warm, you're in the happiness. When it's hurt, you're in sadness and sorrow. When it's emotional, you're angry.." explained him nicely while patted her head as he was about to go out there for a walk.

Sakura surprised. _Heart? What does he mean? When it's warm, I'm in happiness? When it's hurt? Hurt? Hurt is when we got scratches, isn't it? Heart can be hurt? How? Emotional? Emotional is when-.._

Many questions flied in her mind and, she held his hand accidentally. Tomoyo was surprised by what she just did, and Syaoran even more startled by it.

"a-ano nee, syaoran kun.."

"hm?" syaoran turned his body and watch over her eyes. And she looked his eyes back. Seriously, confusedly.

"let me accompany you and, please teach me and give me the samples of them!" said her suddenly. The last seconds, she felt surprised again. _e-eh? Why I said all of this? What's happening to me?_

"ah, likewise, Kinomoto san. My pleasure to be accompanied," said him. And tomoyo left both of them. _I hope you will understand, sakura chan.._

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Li kun, I can feel warm?"

"yea,"

"without blanket?"

"nah. Kinomoto san, warming a heart doesn't need any blanket. Warming a heart needs a warm heart too."

"example?" she became more curious about it. Syaoran smiled. "for example, you're accompanying me, Kinomoto san,"

Sakura, again, surprised.

"but I dun feel warm.."

"then let me make your heart warm, Kinomoto san," asked him as he held her hand. She surprised. _Today, many surprises.._

But strangely, she felt something else, something which is like an electric making her heart faster and cheers.

Then suddenly, at that time, someone called for her.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Said that voice.

Sakura, who was feeling that way, suddenly felt something like even exploded her much than anything. Syaoran confused when he saw her face even much surprised like that when she saw the person who called for her. Sakura even couldn't believe for what she saw. And accidentally, that person hugged her, and Syaoran startled for that.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!** xD

Nyehehe. Who's that person? Lol, secret lol lol.

All of you, thanks for read this. What's next will be secret..

for those who wanna gimme an idea for next one, I won't let u lol, jk jk :p

Who would it be, the person who hugged Sakura? Who, who, who, who? =w=V

**REVIEW! **XP


	2. I only imagined that

**Illusion**

Duh, secondary chappie. Mugyaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~! xD

So, who did hug Sakura? HOW DARE THAT UNKNOWN PERSON HUGGED HER IN FRONT OF SYAORAAAANN~~~~~~~! DX

Nyehehe, you'll find it soon :p

Satte! Live must goes on (huh?), so does this one lol =)

And nooooooowww, ACTION! =D (sakura and others prepares themselves at their place to acting lol)

* * *

Disclaimer : the characters on here ain't owned by me. They are owned by CLAMP =)

* * *

Then suddenly, at that time, someone called for her.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Said that voice.

Sakura, who was feeling that way, suddenly felt something like even exploded her much than anything. Syaoran confused when he saw her face even much surprised like that when she saw the person who called for her. Sakura even couldn't believe for what she saw. And accidentally, that person hugged her, and Syaoran startled for that.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOo**

That person hugged her tightly as she tickled her.

"SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAANN! Stop thinking something weird~~~~~" tomoyo, her best friend hugged her so tight, and woke up her from her strange thoughts of herself. Sakura then felt ticklish and laughed. Tomoyo let her go after Sakura asked her to stop. Then she smiled.

"nee, tomoyo chan, how if I really cant feel what people feel, I wonder.." Sakura mumbled again as she took her paper task on her table and sat in front of tomoyo.

"um," tomoyo was thinking. "if you did, I would like shake your body until you awaken. Nyehehe.. omoshirosou desu wa. Hoho.."

"tomoyo chaaaaann~~~~~~~~~" sakura got down, but then also laughed with her. Well, weird thoughts.. said Sakura in her heart.

"well, well, so how's the HOMEWORK~~~~~~~~~~" yelled Syaoran beside of her. Sakura and Tomoyo only laughed even louder than before.

"I dunno haha. Sigh. I hate mates~~~~~!" said Sakura as she hit her paper task.

"sakura chan wa kawaii desu wa nee. Deshou, Li kun?" said Tomoyo, asked Syaoran's opinion. And syaoran just blushed seeing her laughed and smiled. _Yea.. sure she's so cute.._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

sakura, tomoyo, and syaoran went to buy ice cream for them; chocolate for Sakura, Strawberry for Tomoyo, and Mocca for Syaoran. They ate the ice cream together in sakura's house. Then sakura told both of them about what she had thought when all of them were doing the paper task. Tomoyo and syaoran laughed confusedly by what her thoughts were.

"if you could feel anything, you're supposed not to be together with others, sakura chan.. haha, just kidding. Pardon me.. hoho.." and again, tomoyo laughed for her joke.

"hoeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~ mou yada yo~~~~~~" sakura started to cry-in-joke. They laughed again.

"nah, we would help you out to feel these feelings for sure, Sakura," said Syaoran nicely wile patted her head. Sakura blushed accidentally, but then she smiled. _Syaoran.._

**xXxXxXxXx**

tomoyo went home first because she said that she was ordered by her mother to go home faster; wanted to hanging out somewhere with her beloved daughter. Sakura and Syaoran just walked until they arrived in Tomoeda Park. They sat on a chair near the grass field.

Silent.

"hime.." said syaoran suddenly. _H-hime?_ Sakura blushed. "h-hoeeeee?"

"would you be my-.."

Sakura's beat became faster than before. _God, am I dreaming~~~~?_ Sakura stared at him and her stared at her eyes. And that made her blush more than before.

"sakura.." syaoran looked confuse and he seemed like trying to remember the words he was about to say to her. Sakura waited. "y-yes?"

"w-would you be-.. w-would you.."

Sakura still waited.

But suddenly…

-PAAKKKKU!- (slapping sound in Japanese or such thing like that la)

Sakura startled in all of sudden, even Syaoran. Syaoran was slapped.. and Sakura covered her mouth for seeing that.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!** xD

Omg, somehow I like to make many cliffhangers just now lol =9

Whoaaaaa.. and now who the heck slapped SYAORAN? DX

Haha, you'll see, you'll see. I've found no idea for this one =w=a

And, pardon me if this is too short~~~~ I'm lost of idea~~~ T_T ' ' ' ' '

Nah, let's see who dared to slap syaoran.. =( *takes a biggie lop and looks at it in biggest zoom* (and finally founded) "AAAAAAAAHH! THAT ONE!" XP

**REVIEW!** xD


	3. Don't Forget The Scenario!

**Illution**

NOOOOO-! SYAORAN WAS SLAPPED? UNACCEPTABLE! DX

Nah, duh. We finally in chappie 3 de, with an ending of 'syaoran was slapped'.

Sooooo, have you figured it out for who wlapped him was? Nyeh~~ =w=V

Mugyuuuuuu~~~~ ready aaaaanndd action desuuuuu! =D

* * *

Disclaimer : the characters on here ain't owned by me. They are owned by CLAMP =)

* * *

"sakura.." syaoran looked confuse and he seemed like trying to remember the words he was about to say to her. Sakura waited. "y-yes?"

"w-would you be-.. w-would you.."

Sakura still waited.

But suddenly…

-PAAKKKKU!- (slapping sound in Japanese or such thing like that la)

Sakura startled in all of sudden, even Syaoran. Syaoran was slapped.. and Sakura covered her mouth for seeing that.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Syaoran was slapped by a book. Sakura covered her mouth, then she angered the person who did that.

"yamazaki kun! He only forgot the scenario! Shouldn't you slap him that much~~~?" angered sakura sadly as she hit his head. The boy named Yamazaki rubbed his head to recovering his head which was hit by sakura. Tomoyo and all of the students laughed for what just happened.

"a-ano saa~~~~ I didn't mean to slap him like that~~~~~" yamazaki tried to defend himself from sakura's madness.

"ittai zeee, yamazaki~~~~~~" syaoran rubbed his left cheek which was slapped. Sakura took a care for his cheek and that made him blushed much than how he blushed when they were practiced the dorama (read: ドラマ—drama—) in the class just now.

"d-daijoubu ka, syaoran kun~~~~?" asked sakura worriedly while she rubbed his cheek with a wet towel. And, well, you can imagine how shy and red his face for that, definitely la.. with a cutting answer, of course, too.

"d-.. da-da-da-da-da-da-.. daijoubu da," answered him by (as usual) cut word. Sakura smiled for that.

"yokatta nee," said her kindly. Tomoyo giggled for seeing both of them, especially seeing syaoran's red face. "nah, shall we go home now? I guess this is late already.." asked sakura after she putted the towel for him on his hand. Syaoran nodded by still blushed. Tomoyo agreed her advice.

"let's go home!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

sakura, syaoran and tomoyo were walking home together. Till on the bus stop, tomoyo was picked up by her bodyguards. Sakura and syaoran were the only left, so they went home together.

"nee, syaoran kun, why did you cut the scenario?" asked sakura, reminded of when syaoran was in the part of confessing his feeling towards her based on the dorama scenario part.

"i-.. I was just too shy. I-.. I mean.." syaoran tried to explain it, but he just couldn't. the words hanged in his throat so that he couldn't answer it. _Because, I truly love you, sakura.. not only for a dorama.._

Sakura looked at him confusedly, but then she just walked. "well, if you can't answer it, it's fine though, syaoran kun.. um, then, shall we walk faster since it's almost dark?"

Syaoran answered her by a nod and they finally walked faster. But syaoran couldn't forget the dialogue which she was supposed to say to sakura for their class' drama.

'_**would you ** **be my girlfriend?'**_

a sentence that syaoran never thought, well, for once though. a sentence that syaoran really wanted to say, for real, not only for their drama. a sentence that-.. EVERYTHING!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

sakura was about to take her dialogue book when she suddenly cought.

and.. something covered the book after she coughing.

"b-.. blood.."

* * *

errrr, cliffhanger again and again =w=a '

pardon nyehe~ i kinda like it.. XD

OH! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!

**REVIEW! **=)


End file.
